Love labyrinth
by chocolate mocha brownies
Summary: Together since 4 years old, Bella and Edward WERE best of friends. When he changed to a player, she tried to leave, from her broken heart. Edward isn't letting go, blackmailing her by threatening to reveal her secret as a teen idol. What's a girl to do?
1. Introduction

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =(**_

**Full Summary:** Edward and Bella were best friends since they first bumped into each other on the playground when there were four. The years passed, and they were still as close as peas in a pod with the rest of the Cullens and the Hales. When Isabella was eight years old, she was scouted by Aro, the agent for the Volturi Agency after her solo in the school choir. Now, as Odette Bellisia, she is slowly rising into her fame, becoming the number one teen singer at age 15 with the hit album, Love Labyrinth. Meanwhile, Edward, entering high school, changed; with a girl on his lap every hour of the day, he became from golden boy to player in a matter of weeks. Bella, having enough of his behaviour fought with Edward tooth and nail before leaving in a huff. Edward managed his revenge with rumours about Bella's tumbles with the guys on the football team. When Bella tried to break off their friendship however, Edward's possessiveness forced him into blackmailing her into either staying with him, or to have her secret told to the whole world. Now Bella has to work through the labyrinth of life before a rival ruin everything.

_**A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =(**_

"Get up already, Isabella Marie Swan, before I go up there and rip your superstar ass right off your bed!" Alice screamed from her bright yellow Turbo 911. "You know I'll do it, then drag you to the mall. But then again, I don't have to, because my brother will rat off your secret before we ever arrive!"

"Got it, you crazy pixie!"I shouted right back at her, fastening my brown hair into a tight pony tail on the nape of my neck quickly before flying over the stairs. "I'm up, I'm up, no need scream my secret to the world. Your brother already done your share for you"

Alice and I instantly clamped shut at the thought of Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother, better known as Adonis Quarterback extraordinaire, and my ex-best friend. That's right, EX-best friend. He's now my douchebag blackmailer, and the biggest player in Forks High School, and has been since that party when he gone to when he was fifteen. There's always somebody asking how he earned the ex-title, and sometimes, I really get pissed off when that happens. Maybe it happened when he started the rumours about me being a slut, or maybe it's when he tried to sabotage the concert for my first album. Either way, I have no choice but to do what he says, him, the rest of the Cullens and the Hales are the only ones who know the truth other than my parents, and it'd be horrible if the press was to find out the truth!

"BELLA, GET OFF MY EXPENSIVE ITALIAN LEATHER SEATS BEFORE I USE MY GUCCI HEELS TO FORCE YOU OFF!" I flew off the seat after Alice's screeching voice burst through my right ear. Now I wished I haven't because a pair of large, warm hands wrapped around my waist before tracing patterns on my back. I turned around from the pliable iron-strong cage to try to slap the moron who tried to get me. He managed to catch my hand mid-air.

"What the hell do you want, Dumbward?" I screamed at the egotistical god's face.

"You know Bella, one of these days you'll stop denying that you love me, and finally realize that it's me that you want in your hot little pussy" His hot, sweet breath puffed at my ear, a soft contrast against the screech that the poor eardrum has been put through. I had to mentally whack myself with a hammer to remember that I'm supposed to hate him.

"You know that I have black belts in seven different martial arts right? If I were you, I'd move a bit further away from me to protect those jewels you're so fond of." A lie, but it's fine when it's verbal self defense, right?

"I don't think so, _Odette, _remember that I can tell your secret to the whole world right? So if I were YOU, I'd be a bit more considerate of the man who has you locked in a tight grip, and is able to do whatever he wants to do. " As if to prove his point, he traced his hand up my thighs, going higher and higher. "Now say what I want to hear Bella, remember that your secret is on the line"

I felt my tears brimming, but we both knew I had no choice. He was holding my secret hostage, and he knew what my career was to me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I was being a selfish slut, and you were right. When I'm cleared of all my STD's, maybe you'll fuck me in my loose holes." Tears ran own my eyes. This was beyond humiliating, I was still a virgin, and I'm as clean as fresh, pure snow. Rosalie and her brother Jasper just pulled up, and while Jasper went to give Alice a good morning peck, Rosalie heard everything and came to comfort me, before punching Edward in the jaw, and leading me to the girls' room.

_**A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =(**_

___I really hate lunch sometimes. I'm sure that if I had laser vision, the slice of pepperoni pizza would have been fried, crisped, and destroyed… twice; and it wouldn't have been the only thing, because I couldn't stop glaring at Assward and his on-and-off slut, Lauren Mallory. I'm sure that the bleach she used to get her platinum blonde hair was toxic, and killed off all her brain cells. _

_"__Ugh! Can't Edward get through a day without making out with a slut right in front of me?" I growled at Edward, but directed my question at Alice. Lauren Mallory tried to intimidate me, but it didn't work with her being only half covered in short skirts, and the rest of her slutty cheerleader outfit. "_I just lost my appetite, and it's all. HIS. Fault!"

Lauren looked like she was going to say something before Rosalie directed HER blue laser eyes at the slut. There's a reason why Rosalie is the queen of our school, and it's because she's more than cheerleading captain, she's the female president of the school; Rosalie's word is law for the female population, and not even Lauren dares to mess with her.

The problem? Assward isn't affected by Rosalie's political power since he's her male doppelgänger; his words aren't just law, they are a god's Edith!

"Oh Bella, don't be jealous. I can kiss soon anytime you want" Edward whispered seductively in my ear as he leaned down to give me a long, deep, and dominating kiss on my lips. This time, when my hand flew through the air, it landed right on his cheek with a satisfying slap. My eyes filled up with tears, this time with anger. He had NO right to do that; that was my first kiss, and he took it with NO permission.

"Edward!" The scream could have been heard by people in Australia, and my mind was flying in a million places at once. What had just happened, why did he do that, and what the hell did I just catch from him in that one kiss? I started hyperventilating, and so I punched Edward once in the nose, before running out the door with Alice and Rosalie trailing not far behind me.

Now just one more little problem… HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN EDWARD'S BROKEN NOSE TO ESME AND CARLISLE?

_**A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha.**_


End file.
